The Rainy Storm on the Sunny Mountain - A Warrior Cats Story
by The Drum Major
Summary: I have made four new Clans, RainClan, StormClan, SunClan, and MountainClan. This is based off of Clan life from the Warrior Cats series by Erin Hunter. It will be told from different cats each chapter. They live on a mountain, with snow near the top and rocky terrain to the east(MountainClan territory) to the south is RainClan, west is SunClan, and the peak(north) is StormClan.
1. Frostpaw of StormClan

Frostpaw was lying her in nest, watching the snowflakes and flurries fall to the cold hard ground. Some of them fell rather quickly, some fluttered and floated this way that that, and some swirled in circles until they touched the ground. She could hear Frozenpaw snoring softly to her left. The other apprentices were, Iciclepaw, Featherpaw, and Blizzardpaw. Frostpaw could only hear the rhythmic patterns of their breathing, unlike Frozenpaw they didn't snore. Frostpaw's gaze wandered to the ceiling overhead. It was made out of an old bramble cluster. It was a fairly sized cylinder shape with a dome like ceiling. Frostpaw arose from her nest and padded out of the apprentice's den. She paused in the entrance, just looking out at the clearing. Fresh new snow had fallen last night, it was the perfect kind of snow as Frostpaw liked to call it. Just by looking at it she knew it was the perfect powder snow that crunched just the right amount and your paw sunk just the right amount when you stepped.

The clearing was pure white, no other color could be seen. Thought Frostpaw knew where everything was even with out the distinct shapes of it all, they were all covered in snow. She stepped out of the 'door way' of the apprentice's den and slowly walked out into the camp clearing. The snow was falling at a slowly increasing level. Just in the few paw steps out of the den she already had flurries and snowflakes clinging to her silver fur. Frostpaw turned her head skyward and was greeted by a few snowflakes on her nose and face. Maybe when she was a kit she would have sneezed or rubbed her paws on her nose, but now she wasn't phased. It happened so often that she no longer was bothered by it. Frostpaw continued out into the clearing and decided to have some fun. She bounded around in the snow and flung it up into the air with her paws as she ran around. Then she had an idea, the kits were always up early and never had anyone to play with. Flurrynose's kits were just about six moons old. While Skytail's litter, were only three moons old. Frostpaw quickly ran over to the nursery and poked her head inside. She saw Flurrynose laying down with her kits mewing at her. They were pleading to go outside and play in the snow.

"I can take then Flurrynose!" Frostpaw said happily.  
"Are you sure? They can be a paw full." Flurrynose cautioned.  
"We will be good! We promise!" Lynxkit and Whitekit cried.  
"And they won't be alone. I'll join them." Frozenpaw said walking up to the nursery.  
"Okay go, but stay in the camp. Don't let them leave." Flurrynose said with a relieved smile.

The kits ran out of the nursery along with the two apprentices. They pranced around in the snow and played tag. Lynxkit leaped onto Frozenpaw's tail and the apprentice jumped into the air, leaving Lynxkit laughing and rolling in the soft snow. Frostpaw couldn't help it, she laughed too. Whitekit was to busy creeping up on Lynxkit to react. As the four of them were playing Frostpaw couldn't help but notice how much the kits looked like Wolfstrike, a warrior of StormClan. Flurrynose had not announced who the father was, and she had the right to as a queen. The warrior tom had been rather nice around the kits and very kind to Flurrynose. Frostpaw had also noticed that Silverpoppy had been getting awfully large in her belly. It sure wasn't from the amount of prey she was getting, Frostpaw had seen the warrior she-cat eating less then her fair share.

For the first time Frostpaw realized how small their Clan was. She suddenly felt two very different feelings, one was fear. If they had a sickness break out in the Clan it would be devastating, or if another Clan attacked them or if any deaths happened in the Clan. The second feeling was determination. The Clan needed more cats in it period. They needed kits, which then made more apprentices, and then they would have more warriors! Frostpaw would train extra hard and take a mate when she was a warrior. Frostpaw would make sure the Clan had kits. She knew Frozenpaw liked her, he was always kind to her and offered to help her. Like now when he was playing with the kits with her. Frostpaw had never realized it until Iciclepaw said something, she had come up to Frostpaw late one snowy night after a long day and said...

"I think Frozenpaw fancies you. Don't deny your affection for him either. You might not know it but I see the way you look at him." Iciclepaw had said. Frostpaw had been to started to reply. She had finished her red furred squirrel and slipped back into the bramble den. Only Iciclepaw and Featherpaw were in the den, Frozenpaw and Blizzardpaw had been sent with their mentors out on the moon high patrol.

Frostpaw was suddenly pulled back to reality by Lynxkit and Whitekit barreling into her. It sent Frozenpaw into a fit of laughter. The two six moon old kits knocked Frostpaw off her paws and into the snow. Thankfully it was nice and soft and very powdery. The kits had pinned her down, and Frostpaw let them. What good would it be to spoil their fun? The kits were just giddy and giggling away at their accomplishment of knocking over the she-cat. Frostpaw smiled and shook the kits off her and got to her paws.

"Can you guys show us your battle moves? Please?" Lynxkit begged.  
"Yeah show us how to attack enemy Clans!" Whitekit chimed.  
"Well there is this one move... Frostpaw do you think they can handle it?" Frozenpaw asked.  
"I don't know Frozenpaw, they have shown some potential." Frostpaw replied going along with Frozenpaw. The kits eyes were as big as full moons and they looked so cute, Frostpaw thought. The kits immediately faced each other and play fought each other. Whitekit growled at his sister and pounced at her. But Lynxkit was too quick, she dove and rolled to the side. But she was dizzy and it gave Whitekit enough time to get up and ran at her. Lynxkit recovered enough from her dizziness and charged straight for her brother. While they were play fighting Frozenpaw leaned over and whispered to Frostpaw.

"Look at how quick and lean Lynxkit is? She'll be a great fighter and hunter. " he said evaluating the kits.  
"Yeah, and look at how much bigger Whitekit is, his size will match Wolfstrike's he'll he a great fighter too." Frostpaw whispered back. She realized they sounded like mentors. Someday they would be. The kits had finished their demonstration and turned to the apprentices. They both looked pleased.  
"Well done. Now I will show you the special move. It only works when a cat least expects it. Watch closely." Frozenpaw said to the eager kits. Frostpaw sat down and faced Frozenpaw to watch this oh so secret move. Frozenpaw got down into a crouch and his tail swished over the ground and then he turned and leaped onto Frostpaw. She looked up and met Frozenpaw's gaze. She purred and shoved him off herself. Unaware until now, she heard chuckling, that they had an audience. She quickly turned her head to the source of the light laughter. It was coming from the entrance to the warrior's den. All of the warriors and deputy were watching them. Even The other apprentices were standing with them amused.

Frostpaw looked at the cats who were laughing at her and Frozenpaw. She didn't feel embarrass when she met the eyes of her mentor Hailfang, his white fur blended in with the snow around him. Iciclepaw was sitting with her friend Featherpaw. Frozenpaw was already walking over to his buddy Blizzardpaw. Frostpaw nudged the kits back to their paws and took them back to the nursery. It was time to start her apprentice duties. Frostpaw dropped them off at the nursery where Flurrynose was waiting, the queen thanked the apprentice and Frostpaw nodded and trotted over to the other warriors and apprentices. Snowgaze was just beginning to organize the patrols for the day.

"Hailfang, you will go on a RainClan border patrol with Frostpaw, Blackice, and Sliverpoppy. Moonpelt, take Blizzardpaw, Swanflight, and Slushfur on a SunClan border patrol. MountainClan will be patrolled later. Leopardleap lead a hunting patrol with Featherpaw and Iciclepaw. " Snowgaze said instructing the cats of the Clan.  
Frostpaw watched as the cats divided into their parties. She turned to Hailfang as Silverpoppy came over with her large belly. Blackice slugged over slowly his fur fluffed up against the falling snow. Frostpaw heard Iciclepaw and Featherpaw leaving the camp, with Leopardleap right behind them. She turned to see the other border patrol leaving through the hollow tree. Many, many moons ago even before Nightwind, the eldest cat in the the Clan, was born a tree fell. It was an evergreen tree, StormClan territory only has evergreen trees and plants. It had crushed the old bramble bush that used to be the opening to the Clan camp. There was some thing wrong with the tree because it was already hollow on the inside, the only troubles were picking off the branches and re positioning them to make a secure barrier from the cold outside and threat of attacks. The tree now served as a tunnel in and out of the camp.

Frostpaw had been so caught up in the memory that she didn't hear Hailfang say to head out. The other cats were a few paces a head of her and she ran a little to catch up. When she reached them she noticed how big Silverpoppy really was. Her belly was huge! She must have had three to five kits in there. Thought what did Frostpaw know about this? She wasn't going to ask the she-cat if she really was expecting kits. Icedrop, the Clan's medicine cat would know, and Silverpoppy herself of course.

The snow was still falling a steady level while the four cats made their way through the snow. The StormClan territory is mostly clear, with the of snow of course. They did have some trees thought they were all evergreen trees. So all pine trees and a few hedges and small bushes here and there. They had multiple clusters of pine trees all through out the territory. Right now their patrol as heading for the thickest one, which bordered the RainClan territory. The snow had made its way through trees and fell to the ground below.

Frostpaw walked beside her mentor Hailfang, she really admired the tom and thought he was a very good mentor. The scent of mouse made its way to Frostpaw's nose and she dropped into a hunting position and padded slowly forward keeping her weight on her hanches and not her paws. She heard the rest of the patrol stop and watch her. Frostpaw's eyes locked onto the mouse it was near the base of a pine tree scurrying around. Frostpaw crept up very close and pounced on it. She caught it and killed it right away and picked it up to show her mentor.

Hailfang nodded as Blackice padded over to the left deeper into the forest. He emerge a few second later with two mice in his jaws. Hailfang smiled at the good catch they just had. "Thank you StarClan." He said turning his skyward. They paused for a few minutes to eat from the three mice they caught. Frostpaw ate about half of her mouse and then saw that Silverpoppy has only eaten a few bites from one of the other mice. She pushed her mouse over to the warrior she-cat. Silverpoppy licked her lips looking at the juicy mouse. She smiled at Frostpaw and then finished it in a few quick bites. The cats rose to their paws and made their way through the dense pine trees.

The patrol emerge from the pine trees to a small clearing where the snow was coming to a thinning as they reached the bordered of RainClan. Hailfang and Blackice renewed the scent markers as Silverpoppy gazed across the border into the neighboring Clan territory. The snow had all but come to an end here, RainClan territory was just a few tail lengths in front of them. Frostpaw looked across too, the pine trees continued on the other side, she could see where the pine trees met the deciduous forest. All of RainClan and parts of SunClan were deciduous trees and plants. Frostpaw had heard this from the few gatherings she had attended and when older cats talk about the three other Clans. MountainClan was far to their left, where the trees thinned out to nothing. MountainClan was the largest in numbers. They had so many cats in their Clan. SunClan was to their right, and RainClan was in front of them. Frostpaw couldn't imagine a Clan territory without snow! In StormClan there was always snow on the ground, even in Greenleaf the hottest season of the year. The current season was the end of Leaf-Fall. Which made it very easy to spot the RainClan trees, since they had red, orange, and yellow colors against the cool dark green of StormClan. Though Frostpaw knew they would lose their leafs soon, that was why the season was called Leaf-Fall. It was just before Leaf-Bare, when all the leaves from the trees would be gone. Except for plants in StormClan, they kept green season after season.

"Alright, let's finish this up." Hailfang said as he turned and headed farther along the RainClan territory.  
"Sounds good to me!" Silverpoppy said smiling.  
The patrol heading in a single file line along the border. They had gone to the left and eventually came to the end of the RainClan border. It was clearly marked by the stream that was flowing down from high up the mountain. It served as the border between the clans of StormClan, RainClan, and MountainClan. This was one of the larger and fuller streams that flowed down from the mountain. They refreshed the markers and headed back to the Clan camp. The patrol padded through clusters of pine trees and then clearing of snow and then back to the snow covered trees. Frostpaw was still a little hungry, she hadn't eaten a whole lot of the mouse she had given to Silverpoppy. But she would be able to make it back to camp where the fresh kill pile would have something for her.

"Have you guys heard the word? Iciclepaw and Featherpaw will be made into warriors if their assessment today goes well." Silverpoppy said happily.  
"I know, Leopardleap has been dropping hints." Blackice grunted. Frostpaw sometimes forgot he was there, he as such a calm and collect tom, and very quiet. He hardly shared what was on his mind.  
"The Clan will need their service. We are awfully small in numbers." Hailfang replied, slightly concerned.  
"Not to worry. Flurrynose's kits will be made in to apprentices very soon. She told me that she'd have a word with Cloudstar about their ceremony. They are just about six moons." Silverpoppy said.

Frostpaw listened to the warriors conversation as they approached the Clan camp entrance. Hailfang entered the hollowed tree trunk first, followed by Frostpaw, then Silverpoppy, and last Blackice. Frostpaw followed her mentor until they came to the end of the tree. It opened up to the camp where life was buzzing and flourishing. It seemed as if the whole Clan was here at this moment. Flurrynose was sitting outside the nursery with her two kits; Lynxkit and Whitekit, and Skytail the other queen was introducing her kits to the outside world for the first time. Skytail's litter had two she-cats of Dovekit and Fawnkit, and a tom that was Owlkit. Frostpaw thought they were about three moons old. She looked over to the apprentices little section of the camp, she saw Frozenpaw and Blizzardpaw sharing fresh kill with each other. While Iciclepaw and Featherpaw were sharing tongues just outside the den. The elders weren't outside, they were most likely sleeping. Thought all of the warriors were out and even Icedrop the Clan's medicine cat was out and about. But before Frostpaw could do anything else Cloudstar's yowl sounded from the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting! I ask that Lynxkit and Whitekit join us as well." Cloudstar called. Frostpaw sighed and then padded over to sit below the Highrock. She saw Snowgaze slip through the gathering cats to bound up to her spot, a rock that stuck out below the leader's. The rest of the cats had made their way over to the Highrock.

"Today is a very ceremony filled day. It is sunhigh and we will be welcoming two kits into their apprentice moons, and recognizing two new warriors." Cloudstar began. Frostpaw saw that Featherpaw was sitting next to her mentor Leapardleap and they both were looking proud. Frostpaw caught sight of Iciclepaw sitting just below, Snowgaze's perch. "Lynxkit, you have reached the age if six moons. It is now time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you have received your warrior name you shall be known as Lynxpaw. Your mentor will be Swanflight. I hope Swanflight will pass down all that she knows to you." Cloudstar counted on with the ceremony. Frostpaw noticed that the elders were watching from the entrance to their den. "Swanflight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent feedback from Moonpelt, and have shown your intelligence and loyalty. You will be mentor to Lynxpaw and I know that you will pass on all that you know to this young apprentice." Cloudstar finished and the new pair touched noses. He did the same thing for Whitepaw with his new mentor of Blackice.

"Now, we will have our new warriors. I Cloudstar, leader of StormClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have both trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in return. Iciclepaw and Featherpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?" Cloudstar asked. They both replied firmly I do. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Iciclepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Icicleheart. StarClan honors your spirit and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." Cloudstar paused in between the two she-cats. "Featherpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Featherstorm. StarClan honors your skill and bravery, we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." Cloudstar finished.

The Clan went crazy, cheering all four new names. Frostpaw joined in as they cheer for the apprentice first, "Lynxpaw! Whitepaw!" Then they all roared for Icicleheart and Featherstorm. Frostpaw padded over to the new warriors to congratulate them. After the buzz from the ceremonies died down the Clan resumed its daily routines. Frostpaw suddenly remembered something. Blizzardpaw was now the oldest apprentice, followed closely behind by Frozenpaw and Frostpaw, herself. The three of them could now sleep in the center of the den! Where it was warmest and they got to use the former apprentice's nest to make theirs better. She quickly bounded over to the apprentices den. She pulled some of Icicleheart's old nest and some of Featherstorm's old nest to suit her own. Thought she did leave some for Blizzardpaw and Frozenpaw. Frostpaw's nest was now warmer, it as thicker with all the added moss and a few feathers, and shed tufts of fur. She laid in it and rolled over and found that it fit her expectations. Since Leaf-Bare was on its way she would want all the extra warmth she could get.

Frostpaw left the apprentice's den and headed over to the fresh kill pile. She examined it carefully before choosing a nice looking squirrle. She picked it up from the pile and took it over near the apprentice den. She ate the squirrle slowly, savoring it's taste. When it was finished she gave herself a quick little bath and went back into the apprentice den. Frostpaw found herself tired and full from the meal she had, and all she wanted was to sleep. Since there was no one else in the den she flopped down on her nest and got herself comfy and cozy before drifting off into sleep.


	2. Cloverstar of RainClan

Cloverstar's eyes fluttered open as he quickly blinked away sleep. He hadn't been dreaming, which didn't surprise him. He had dreams sometimes, and StarClan had only sent dreams in times of trouble. Cloverstar used that as a good omen, that no dreams had been sent meant the Clan was alright. He analyzed his nest while he lay in it. He looked at each piece of moss, feather, and a few clumps of cat fur. Probably his, Cloverstar lost a little fur during the greenleaf seasons. There was one eagle feather that was peculiar to the leader. He had forgotten where and when he got this eagle feather. After a few endless moments of thinking the memory came to him in a flash. At one time there had been an eagles' nest on one of the high rocks up the mountain. It had carried away food that apprentices caught because they were to scared to fight the eagle, and what cat wouldn't be a little timid? Eagles are very large compared to cats. One day Cloverstar and some of his senior warriors planned to kill the eagle. They caught prey and left it out in one pile on a lower level rock. Sure enough the eagle came swooping down after spotting the prey and all the cats leaped out onto it. It took Cloverstar and three other warriors to pin it down and kill it. Afterwards the medicine cat had found one of the feathers stuck in his fur and Cloverstar just wove it into his nest. He wasn't one to keep trophies or prizes from great accomplishments, but the feather had reminded him that not everything is invincible.

Cloverstar stretched and stepped out of his nest. He gave himself a quick bath and walked out of his den. Cloverstar continued out of his den and through the tunnel that lead to the large open part of the cave that made their camp. Now that he was fully awake he could remember what he had planned for today. Today he wanted to asses some of the apprentices. But first he had to eat something, his belly was rumbling slightly. Cloverstar made his way to the fresh kill pile and selected a nice looking vole from the pile. He carried it a few tail lengths away and ate it quietly. When he was done he padded over to the entrance to the camp. It was a fairly sized cut out from the cave and led to a five tail lengths wide tunnel that opened up to the outside world. Cloverstar walked through the tunnel and looked up the sky when he emerged from the cave. There were dark grey clouds overhead and he knew it would rain soon. Even better to test the apprentices, the prey didn't run and hide when it rained in the forest, just like the clan. He assumed the forest animals had grown used to it and didn't mind a some rain. Thought when it was a storm or a very heavy downpour most prey was hard to find. He knew how to get the apprentices very motivated to hunt extra well. The one who catches the most amount of prey in the time, within a set time would get to choose one piece of prey to eat. They would have first pick out of the entire pile. They'd even get to pick before the elders, queens, and senior warriors. Cloverstar knew this was fair, he knew that Waterlily, Spottedfur, Tinytail, and Crookedjaw wouldn't mind too much. And if so they would just get the next day's prey. Since it was the apprentices job to keep the queens and elders fed. Cloverstar turned on his paws and headed back into the camp. He bounded to the High Rock and swiftly made his way up its winding path and sat down at the top. He then called out to the Clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Cloverstar yowled. Cloverstar watched as his Clan gathered before him. When it seemed liked the majority of the Clan was there he began. He hadn't thought of exactly what he was going to say. But it was pretty simple, today they entire Clan besides border patrols would rest and the apprentices would hunt in the rain. But what that meant for Cloverstar was that he would have to be assessing the apprentices in the rain too. No bother thought, he enjoyed seeing the progress the apprentices were making.

"RainClan, today I have a special treat for the Clan. Today I will be assessing the four apprentices we have and seeing their skills. For the rest of the Clan, unless you are a mentor, will have the day to rest here at the camp. Expect for when Dewleaf assigns border patrols." Cloverstar explained to the Clan. They couldn't just stop border patrols, that would be very dangerous. He waited a little longer before they second part of the announcement. He really didn't think the Clan would be offended by this, the part where the apprentice with the best outcome would be recognized as a great hunter and get first pick out of all the prey. He could hear the rain picking up outside and knew the members of the Clan would be glad to stay inside the dry cave.

"As an added bonus, the apprentice who catches the most amount of prey in the time allowed will get to pick one piece of prey before any other cat, and eat it. They will have first choice in recognition of their fine hunting. Dewleaf will stay here and monitor which apprentice comes back first as well as sending out the routine border patrols. The rest of the Clan is asked to please stay here in the Clan camp. This meeting is dismissed now, but I need to see all the apprentices and their mentors before departing." Cloverstar finished and leaped down in three large strides from the High Rock. He waited at the base of the High Rock for Streampaw, Weaselpaw, Fishpaw, and Bluepaw. As well as their mentors; Wavebreeze, Mistpool, Otterpelt, and Riverclaw. Cloverstar waited as the eight cats made their way over to him while the rest of the Clan dispersed into clusters of cats. Cloverstar was going to float between each apprentice while a mentor watched them the whole time. He wanted to have a different mentor asses a different apprentice. So that for example Wavebreeze wouldn't be mentoring Streampaw who was his own apprentice. This way it was equally fair. The rain was echoing slightly through out the dome shaped cave, it had a cool echo through out the Clan camp.

Cloverstar waited for all eight cats to gather with him, before he began explaining the assessment in further detail to the participants. The apprentices came over first, they were each very excited to prove themselves and the added bonus of getting the best prey. Bluepaw was first over, followed closely by the oldest Streampaw. The two toms, Weaselpaw and Fishpaw came over side by side. Their mentors came in one cluster and sat down next to their apprentice. Last came Dewleaf, she would need to up to speed on what the plan was.

"Now that you are all here I shall explain the assessment. Each of you apprentices will hunt in specific parts of our territory. You will hunt for as much prey as possible in the time allowed. You must not be late or else you'll be disqualified. The apprentice with the most prey caught in the time allowed will be declared the winner and have the honor of choosing the first prey from the entire pile. Now I will tell where each of you will be hunting. Weaselpaw, you will go by the main stream that is four tail lengths long. Streampaw, you will hunt by the large oak and maple trees cluster. Fishpaw you will hunt near the MountainClan border by the dense undergrowth and birch trees. And Bluepaw, you will hunt by the multiple small paw step wide streams." Cloverstar finished.

The apprentices quickly ran out of the cave and disappeared from sight as they headed for their hunting spots. Cloverstar then focused his attention on the mentors. He had given thought to which of these fine cats would be assessing each other's apprentice.

"Now that their off, I'll tell you four which apprentice you will be assessing. Riverclaw you will be watching Streampaw, she's down by the large oak and maple tree clusters. Otterpelt, you'll be assessing Weaselpaw, He's by the four tails lengths wide stream. Wavebreeze you will be watching Fishpaw. He is near the MountainClan border, by the birch trees. And last, Mistpool, you will be assessing Bluepaw. She is by the intertwining streams. I will be floating from apprentice to apprentice, and be relying on your thoughts to judge them further. Streampaw is the oldest apprentice, she could expect to be made into a warrior within the next moon or so." Cloverstar said.

The mentors gave their little signs of acknowledgement and left the Clan camp. Cloverstar thought about the places he had sent each apprentice. He thought of how he could describe the territory and camp to another cat. Cloverstar would say it like this; RainClan takes up it's residence at the very base of the mountain, and entrance to Clan camp, and just a few tail lengths from the base of the mountain is where the forest starts. The forest is filled with multiple streams, some only a few paw steps wide and some a few tail lengths. The Clan camp is in one large cave on the base of the mountain. If you were to enter the cave, the center hold a very powerful looking rock that reaches high into the air. This is were the leader address the Clan, and the deputy sits on one of the lower rocks that jut out. To the right of the High Rock is the tunnel that splits into two different dens, the right one holds the warriors and the left holds the apprentices. On the far opposite side(left side) of the cave/camp, is where the nursery and elders den is located. Nursery to the left and elders to the right. The fresh kill pile is near the base of the High Rock. If you were to go to the very back of the cave you would find the leaders den and the medicine cats den. There is a separate tunnel for each den. The leaders den is on the right, and the medicine cats is on the left. The forest is a different setting, obviously. Though the Clan has learned to hunt in both settings, some hunt farther up the mountain, and some hunt in the forest. This gives the Clan multiple food sources. RainClan apprentices are taught both mountain hunting and fighting as well as forest hunting and fighting. Thought when it rains the mountain rocks and slopes can become very slippery. The kinds of prey RainClan cats eat has a wide variety of sorts. For example, they can can catch birds in both settings, forest and mountain. In the forest they can catch mice, squirrels, voles, sparrows, blue birds, thrushes, chipmunks, and occasional water voles from streams. They rarely ever catch fish, fish are only located at the Moon Waterfall. But they are strictly forbidden to eat. Occasionally fish can be found in the larger streams in the forest. On the mountain hunting they can hunt rodents (rats, ferrets, etc) and birds, rarely they can catch rabbits. The mountain has a few small stream that make their way down and through the mountain, but they only really flow after heavy rain, which comes often. The Moon Waterfall is a long journey that is half way to the other side of the mountain. The journey require venturing up the mountain to get over dangerous rocky pathways, and then coming back down to got through part of the forest in this part is heavily dense, then taking a small path up alongside a winding stream. This stream is known as the Moon Stream. The Moon Stream leads to the Moon Pool which is as the base of a roaring waterfall that makes the pool. On the other side of the Moon Waterfall is the Moon Cave, though most cats just call the whole thing the Moon Waterfall.

Cloverstar amused himself, his mind just flew through the whole place that RainClan calls home. The Moon Waterfall has four elements to it, the stream, the pool, the cave, and the waterfall. The Clans took this as a sign of the harmony of four, four Clans and four 'Moon' places. He padded out of the camp, rain had started to fall. Now he had to decide which apprentice to visit first. Weaselpaw was hunting closest to the Clan camp, he choose to assess him first,

Cloverstar's blue grey fur was slowly being flecked with rain drops. He trotted along the main path and had his ears pricked listening for signs of Weaselpaw. The apprentice's dark grey pelt was moving swiftly through the damp undergrowth. They both had reached the stream now and Cloverstar hid himself underneath a holly bush. He has a clear view of the apprentice and watched closely. But a flicker of the slightest movement caught his eye. Cloverstar could just barely make out Otterpelt, with his cream colored fur. He was hidden very well, in a cluster of still leafy green ferns. Weaselpaw had caught sight of a water vole and dropped into a hunter's crouch. He crept forward slowly and silently. His form was good, but he kept waving his tail over the ground. It stirred up a couple of leaves and the noise startled the vole, it dashed away and Weaselpaw looked disappointed in himself.

He decide to give the apprentice one more chance before moved on. Cloverstar could see Weaselpaw stalking around the stream slowly, scanning for prey. Cloverstar could see a blue jay pecking the ground a few rabbit hoops away from the stream. Weaselpaw found it moments after Cloverstar and padded closer to it, this time keeping his tail still. He was close enough that it made Cloverstar want to shout for Weaselpaw to just caught it already. The apprentice jumped onto the blue jay and pinned it to the ground. He killed it in once swift bite and buried it quickly for later.

Cloverstar was glad that Weaselpaw had caught something before he left to go watch another apprentice. Fishpaw and Streampaw were both equal distances apart from here. If he went for Streampaw she was closer to SunClan's border, Bluepaw was also near Streampaw. If he went and assessed them he would have to back track to find Fishpaw who was clear on the other side of their territory. Valuable time would be lost just traveling to find the apprentices instead of actually assessing them. He would go to Fishpaw first. That speedy little silver tabby tom was bound to have caught something by now.

And Cloverstar was right. As he had made his way for Fishpaw he had come across and mouse that had been recently caught and buried. It smelled of Fishpaw and Cloverstar assumed the apprentice had come across it on his way to the birch tree cluster. Cloverstar proceed with caution. He didn't want to be spotted by Fishpaw.

He stopped behind a near birch tree and saw Fishpaw stalking a thrush. The thrush didn't even seem to notice Fishpaw, who was basically on top of it. He pounced on it and gave it a killing blow. Cloverstar watched as the apprentice buried it in a previously dug hole. Cloverstar strained his neck to see what was in the hole, he caught the scent of squirrel and a vole. He would praise Fishpaw, he was a very fine hunter.

There was nothing more of Fishpaw's hunting that Cloverstar wanted to see. He turned away and came face to face with Wavebreeze. The dark blue grey tom's clear blue eyes were alert and calm. He dipped his head to his leader and backed away. Cloverstar flicked his tail and bounded away.

The rain was falling heavier now. The rain drops were starting to cling to Cloverstar's pelt. Thought they weren't going to penetrate his thick fur. All RainClan cats had fur that was very sturdy against the rain, they hardly every got a chill from it or soaked. He was racing over the ground beneath him. His paws knew the territory and would lead him to Bluepaw. The path he had taken would come closer to Bluepaw then Streampaw. Cloverstar slowed his pace to a steady walk. He didn't want to alert anything to his presence. But an all to familiar scent made his stop in his tracks.

The scent he had just discovered was a fox. There was a fox lurking around these parts, and it was a danger to the Clan. Especially young Bluepaw who would be hunting around here all alone. Streampaw would be fine as long as she stayed in her area of hunting. Cloverstar stalked forward with urgency in his strides. He came around a dogwood tree trunk and spotted the fox. It was pawing at the ground and had found something. It uncovered a hole, and it's long snout pulled out two mice and a vole. Cloverstar knew that those had to be prey caught by Bluepaw. They were so close to her now, just over the small hill behind the fox is where she was assigned to be.

Cloverstar walked quickly around the tree trunk, trying to figure out how to get around the fox without it seeing him. He didn't want to stray too far away from it, he could lose sight of it and then not know where it was. Cloverstar decided to creep through the undergrowth and prey to StarClan that he wouldn't be spotted.

He passed by the fox unnoticed. It was too busy scarfing down Bluepaw's fresh kill. Cloverstar bounded up the small hill and paused at the top of it. He had a better view of the area he was in, now that he was above the dense undergrowth and low branching trees. He could see Bluepaw stalking a squirrel through a few puddles that were getting bigger with the falling rain. Cloverstar needed to warn her, but watched her form carefully. She was doing well, a side from the part that a fox had just eaten a portion of her prey. Cloverstar also remembered that Mistpool should be around here somewhere. The blue grey warrior could help him chase the fox out, before it could do any harm. Cloverstar had to stop watching Bluepaw and search for Mistpool.

He found Mistpool, she was crouched down underneath a bramble cluster and was watching Bluepaw intently. Cloverstar approached her and made his presence known by tapping her flank with his tail. She turned and faced him, coming out of the brambles.

"Mistpool, there's a fox. It found Bluepaw's stash of prey and ate it. I need you to help me chase it out." He said quietly, but with great urgency.

"Where is it?" She whispered back. Cloverstar headed back the way he came, thinking the fox would still be feasting on the apprentice's catch. But no, it wasn't there.

"It was right here a few minutes ago. I saw it eating her prey and then I came to find you." Cloverstar explained.

"I believe you. No need to worry. It has probable wandered off some where, looking for more to eat." Mistpool replied.

"Yeah, probable a little blue grey apprentice. We need to find it fast." He said grimly. A he before either of them could suggest anything a yowl pierced their ears. It was Bluepaw!

The two cats charged in the direction of the scream and discovered the fox looming over the apprentice. She had a gash on her left flank and a bite on her back hind leg. Cloverstar let out a snarl as the fox turned to face the cats. It came lumbering over to them and all of the sudden another cat barreled into it. It was Streampaw! She hissed at the fox and took a swipe at it. Mistpool charge it and raked her claws across it's muzzle. Cloverstar joined the bite and sank his teeth into the fox's front leg. The fox lashed out at the cats and he leaped back to avoid a kick to the chest. Mistpool dodged it's snapping jaws while Streampaw leaped onto it's back. She dug her claws in and bit down hard. The fox hollered out in pain and flung Streampaw off its back. Streampaw said right into a thorn bush and didn't get back up. Meanwhile, Mistpool had crashed into it again and the fox collapsed and didn't move. It twitched and shuddered and lay still forever more.

Cloverstar ran over to Streampaw, she was covered in thorns and bleeding badly. They were so far from camp, he didn't want to leave them to go get Greenwillow, their medicine cat, or her apprentice Leafpaw. This was bad, both apprentices had serious injuries and neither one was in a position to move or to be moved.

"Mistpool! Go get help! Find any cat and send them to get Greenwillow, tell them that Bluepaw and Streampaw are badly bleeding from a fox. Hurry!" He ordered.

He watched as she sprinted away racing back to camp. Cloverstar imagined StarClan giving her wings and letting her soar over everything and get to camp in a heartbeat. He let out another yowl hoping that any of the other warriors or apprentices out in the first would hear him and come help. Cloverstar scanned the area for cobwebs, he knew they would stop the bleeding. He outing a paw full and carried it over to Bluepaw. She as breathing heavily and her eyes were closed. The gash in her side was long, but didn't look to horrible deep. He pressed the cobwebs down on it and held it there with his paws. He looked at the bite on her back leg and knew it was bad. It was deep and bleeding heavily.

Cloverstar heard paw steps approaching and Riverclaw appeared. She said nothing but looked down at her apprentice Bluepaw, her eyes wide with sadness. Riverclaw scouted around the hollowed and came back with more cobwebs and applied them to the bite in Bluepaw's leg.

"It was a fox. Streampaw is over there." He meowed.

"I've got Bluepaw. Go see Streampaw." She said firmly.

Cloverstar walked over to Streampaw. She had scratches all over her body and was bleeding from multiple wounds. Some of the thorns were still lodged deep in her and Cloverstar didn't know if pulling them out would help or make it worse. He just looked down at the apprentice. Endless minutes sweep by before Greenwillow appeared. Her bright green eyes turned sad as she saw the injuries on the two she-cats.

Greenwillow went to work right away. Her apprentice Leafpaw was working diligently beside her pulling out thorns on Streampaw and then giving them some kind if herb. Cloverstar guessed it was to stop infection. Greenwillow and Leafpaw both had crew, colored pelts, but every cat knew they weren't kin. Greenwillow had been in the nursery for Leafpaw's kitting. Waterlily a blue grey queen had given birth to Leafpaw, her father Otterpelt had been so proud.

Reality pulled him back to the moment. Two apprentices could possibly die today, and on top of that there was a gathering that evening. But that didn't matter right now, they needed to get the apprentices back go camp. Cloverstar turned way from Streampaw to see that Bluepaw's bleeding had stop on her flank, and the bite had slowed down tremendously.

"They are ready to be moved now. Riverclaw carry Bluepaw, Cloverstar help Leafpaw carry Streampaw. Be very gentle with her." Greenwillow said.

The four able bodied cats began the trek back to camp. They stopped along the way for Greenwillow to retrieve their stashed prey before finally returning home. When they entered the camp a few cats ran over and took over carrying Bluepaw and Streampaw. Once the two injured she-cats were in nests inside the medicine cat's den did Cloverstar leave them. He knew that there was no need for him to stay with them. They were in good care, Greenwillow was a very outstanding healer and would have them better in no time at all. Cloverstar had to announce the winner of the assessment. Dewleaf came over to him and told him how Fishpaw brought back loads of prey and he was then declared the winner.

Now that business was taken care of he needed something to eat. It seemed like ages since he ate the vole that morning. After other cats had picked their prey he moved forward to select one for himself. He picked a squirrel and took it over to where some of the warriors were gathered. He sat down next to Drizzletail, a light blue grey tom, and Lakesplash a light grey tom. He listened to them discuss things and ate his squirrel quietly. For the moment all was calm in the Clan and it was a very stress free moment. Cloverstar hoped it would last.


	3. Ravenwing of MountainClan

It was a terrible day for MountainClan. Ravenwing had been apart of it all and watched two little kits die and three new cases of whitecough. That had made five cats with whitecough within the last two days! Now two were dead from it, it had turned into the deadly greencough. Greencough came during Leaf-Bare, and it was only the last days of Leaf-Fall. He was the medicine cat of his Clan, and he had lost two kits. Beetlekit from Duskspot's litter and Earthkit from Russetfur's. Ravenwing had been examining the cats of the Clan when he came across Molepaw, a small tabby brown tom. He was an apprentice and showed signs of whitecough. Then Snaketail, a sandy colored she-cat started coughing and he rushed her right away to his den. Then, the saddest of all for Ravenwing, his own apprentice Hazelpaw fell ill. Her sand colored fur was looking awfully thin as she lay asleep in her nest, which was already in the medicine cat's den.

Ravenwing knew how to treat the deadly sickness, with catmint(catnip). But his stock was frighteningly low and he had no more sources to attain it. All of the places that it grew in their territory had not supplied very much that season. He had low quantities of it to begin with, and he tried to spread it out as evenly as possible to the sick cats. Thankfully there was a gathering tonight and he was planning on asking the other medicine cats for some more catnip. Hopefully they had some to spare and weren't having out breaks of their own.

It was well after sunhigh and he hadn't eaten anything all day. He had been so busy with the sick cats and checking the whole rest of the Clan. Ravenwing left his den and walked over to the fresh kill pile. His black fur was quick to absorb the sun's warm rays. His eye narrowed as he looked up, the sky was clear over their territory. His yellow eyes fell back to looking at the fresh kill pile. He licked his lips hungrily and selected a crow from the pile. Ravenwing also picked up two more mice, the sick cats would need to eat. That way they could keep up their strength.

He turned around and headed back to his den. Ravenwing set the prey down and gave each of the three cats a good sniff to check on them. He lowered his head down to their chests to listen for congestion. Thankfully Hazelpaw was recovering quickly. Much quicker then Molepaw and Snaketail. She had nice deep breaths that didn't sound like cracking or wheezing. The three of them had been sleeping all morning and it was well into the afternoon now. It was time for them to eat something, and a mouse would be just right.

"Wake up you lot. You need to eat." Ravenwing meowed. He dropped a mouse in front of Molepaw and the other in front of Snaketail. They both yawned and stretched before taking tentative bites of their mouse. Ravenwing carried his crow over to Hazelpaw to share with her.

"Morning Ravenwing!" Hazelpaw said her blue eyes shown brightly, even though she was still sick.

"It's the middle of the afternoon." He replied laying down in front of her. He set the crow down and took a bite out of it and chew slowly. Ravenwing watched the other two cats to make sure they were eating. He was glad to see that Molepaw had already finished his mouse and was resting again. Snaketail had barely touched her, she'd only taken a couple of small bites. Hazelpaw had begun to eat from the crow and was licking her lips after every bite.

"Snaketail, if you don't eat you will surely die. You won't be able to keep up your strength. Now, I'm going to go out into the territory to make one last search for catnip. When I come back that mouse had better have been eaten by you Snaketail." Ravenwing said rising to his paws.

Ravenwing left his den, which was a split rock. It had a large crack in it and opened up fairly wide. It had a nice cozy inside, were there was many indents along the walls. Perfect for storing herbs. The rock also had small little cut outs in it, which made it very easy to keep sick or injured cats. Each little cut out could hold two to three nests, just right to keep the residential cats happy. They would be with others and not just stuck in a nest all day by themselves.

He would have liked to take Hazelpaw with him, she was always very helpful in gathering herbs. The rest of his herbs were well stocked and he didn't want to collect anymore in case they just went to waste. Ravenwing was searching for catnip. StarClan knew he needed it desperately. He strolled casually out of the camp and out into the Clan's territory. Ravenwing breathed in deeply enjoying the fresh air. He had been stuck in his den for to long and needed a quick walk into the forest. Ravenwing headed along the beaten path and check the first site were catnip grew. Sadly, it was bare. The small stems that poked out of the ground wouldn't be ready for a few moons. With Leaf-Bare upon them they would most likely die from the cold.

MountainClan's territory had very few trees in it, and all of them were located near the StormClan and RainClan border. The rest of their land was rocky and rugged. There were many small bushes scattered throughout their territory, but it was mostly rocks every where. They didn't have dense undergrowth and deciduous trees like RainClan, they didn't have snow and pine trees like StormClan, and they didn't have a mix of deciduous trees, pine trees, and grassy clearings like SunClan. What did MountainClan have? Rocks. Every where you went there was rocks, there was also small cliffs all around their territory. If you weren't watching were you out your paws you could stumble over their sheer drops. They also had cracks in their land as well, they weren't a dangerous threat to the cats but they could be if you weren't careful, very easy to twist your paw in one of them.

Ravenwing's paws brought him to the next catmint spot. From where he was standing, which was a few tail lengths away, he could see new leafs sticking up out of the dirt. He was so relived. Ravenwing was so happy he rushed over to them and check to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. But sure enough five healthy looking leaves were growing. If Ravenwing would have been in a better situation he would have let them grow for a week more, to let them get stronger and fuller. But he didn't have time on his side. He pulled them up out of the ground and carried their sweet scent in his mouth. He made his way back to camp with his precious herb.

Ravenwing was half way back to camp when a mole stumbled blindly across his path. Ravenwing was no fool to turn down prey and dropped low to the ground into a hunter's crouch. He carefully set his catnip leaves on here ground beside him and padded forward. But the mole was acting very odd, for one thing it had just wandered out in front of Ravenwing. Even though Ravenwing was small he was still much bigger then this mole. The mole was just walking around on the path before it suddenly dropped, coughing uncontrollably. Ravenwing stiffened, unsure of what this meant. He crept up on the mole and pounced on it. Right before he was about to kill it he smelled greencough. Ravenwing was sure that he was not sick and didn't understand where the smell was coming from. Then the mole just collapsed on the ground and went limp. Realization hit the medicine cat like a warrior blow.

He quickly picked up the catmint and rushed back to camp. The mole that had just died had been sick with greencough! It was warning him of the apprentice Molepaw, who was back at camp already sick with greencough. Ravenwing burst into the camp and ran straight for his den. It was far over near the leader's den on the right side of the camp. He tore through the crack in the rock and found despair waiting for him.

Molepaw's small tabby brown body was lying in his nest, and showed no signs of life. Hazelpaw was sitting beside him looking down at the dead apprentice. Ravenwing dropped his catnip in a pile by the entrance to the den and crouched down beside Molepaw. He gave the young tom a good sniff and looked up at his apprentice.

"It's worse then just this Ravenwing. Three more cats have been infected by whitecough." Hazelpaw said looking at her mentor.

"Who?" He asked her.

"Addereye, Brambleberry, and Brownfoot." She meowed.

Addereye was an elder, a russet colored tom. Brambleberry was a sweet warrior, and a dusty light brown she-cat. Brownfoot was their deputy, he was a large dark brown tabby tom. Ravenwing new that Duskspot, a sandy colored she-cat would be sad to hear that now her mate was ill with the sickness that had taken her kit that very same day.

"Which den did you put them in?" Ravenwing asked.

"I moved Snaketail, and put her with Brambleberry in the slanted den. Addereye and Brownfoot are in the four nest den." Hazelpaw explained. There were a total of five other dens attached to the main one where the herbs were stored. The slanted one was the smallest one, and had a ceiling that angled at a slant. There was another two cat den that was a circle shape. Then there was a three cat den, and another three cat one. And last was the largest, it held four cats.

"I'll see to them. I found more catmint, and for now let's just leave Molepaw where he is." Ravenwing said. He walked back to the entrance of his den and picked up the leaves in his mouth. He walked to the back of the den where the two toms would be waiting for him.

"Ah, Ravenwing at last! I was beginning to worry. Hazelpaw is a very kind and thoughtful she-cat. She gave us each a honey comb to lick. Said something about how it would sooth our throats from the coughing." Addereye meowed pleasantly. But he broke off into a coughing fit after he had finished speaking. Ravenwing would have to remember to praise his apprentice about the honey combs. Brownfoot lifted his head at the sight of the medicine cat.

"Will I be well enough to go to the gathering tonight?" Brownfoot asked calmly.

"Only time will tell. I've brought catmint, you might know it as catnip. They are the same plant, just two different names. You both need to eat some." Ravenwing said, he plucked a few leaves from the pile and dropped them in front of the two toms. He watched as they each licked up the sweet smelling leaves and swallowed them.

"Rest now. I will be back later to approve if you are well enough to go to the gathering Brownfoot. Before I go, have you both eaten recently?" Ravenwing asked.

"Yes, young Hazelpaw brought us a prairie dog to share." Addereye said.

"Thank you Ravenwing, please will you give Hazelpaw our gratitude as well?" Brownfoot requested.

The medicine cat nodded and left the two toms in peace. He crossed to the other den where Snaketail and Brambleberry would be. Ravenwing walked into their slanted den and gave each a good sniff. Surprisingly they both smelled healthy. But they did have traces of whitecough in their fur and lungs. He couldn't let them resume warrior duties just yet though, encase the sickness within them flared up into a full fledged greencough like Addereye and Brownfoot. From what Ravenwing could smell, Brambleberry had just finished a mouse, and Snaketail had only eaten half of the mouse from earlier. He wasn't going to bother with the stubborn Snaketail, but he had hopes for Brambleberry. She could recover and be back to her warrior duties by tomorrow morning.

"Hi Ravenwing!" Brambleberry meowed brightly.

"Hello Brambleberry." He purred, and couldn't refuse a smile that came along with it.

"There's something I need to tell you," Brambleberry paused, "I'm expecting kits."

"All the more reason to make a full recovery. How far along are you?" Ravenwing asked.

"Just over a moon. Normally I would be moving into the nursery at this time." She answered. In a normal situation she wouldn't be sick with whitecough and could move into the nursery and enjoy a peaceful night's sleep before her kits arrived. Warrior she-cats expecting kits moved into the nursery about a moon before their expected delivery. During this time they temporarily gave up their warrior duties.

"So you're half way. Well then, I see you both have been given a decent meal. Now all you need it sleep. I'll be back to check on you later." He said to the she-cats.

Ravenwing turned out of the slanted den and padded over to where his apprentice was sitting. Still unmoved from Molepaw's side. He knew she would be sad about his death, Ravenwing hadn't been there to tell her that it was alright. That now he was in the paws of StarClan, safe forever more.

"Hazelpaw, if their fevers get worse let me know. I need to inform Rosestar." Ravenwing said to his apprentice. "You did well with the cats while I was gone. Good work, Hazelpaw. Can you please go tell Hawktalon that his apprentice won't be returning."

She purred at his praise and nodded her head at his request. Hazelpaw turned and padded out of the den. Ravenwing watched her go and then left the den to visit Rosestar. Their dens were on the same side of the camp and were multiple rabbit hoops away. Around the outside of the leader's den were bracken plants, and a few clumps of ivy climbing up the rocks. He approached the entrance to her den, it was a two tail length wide crack in the rock.

"Rosestar? It's Ravenwing, you asked earlier for a later report on the sickness." He called.

"Come in!" Rosestar called from inside her den.

Ravenwing strolled right on in. He sat down in front of his leader and waited for herto acknowledge him. While he waited Ravenwing looked up, gazing at the raindrop shaped den. It started out very narrow at the top of Rosestar's den and then gradually widened out and made a raindrop shape to the den. He looked over his shoulder to see that some of the ivy was spreading into the leader's den. The flooring was a nice sandy layer, underneath it was solid rock.

"What are you looking at?" Rosestar asked. A light hearted smile was on her face as she said it.

"Oh. I was looking at the ivy coming in." Ravenwing answered, slightly flustered.

"How are the sick cats? I pray we haven't lost any more. Just the loss of two kits was bad enough. Now Duskspot and Russetfur are heart broken. I visited them myself to tell them that their kits were now in StarClan, watching us all. I loath it it's when we lose young cat to death. But then I have to remember that life in the Clan goes on, kits are born and life goes on. So Ravenwing, I hope you bring good news." Rosestar said.

"Molepaw has died. Greencough has taken ahold of others too. Addereye, Brambleberry, and Brownfoot are now sick. But Thankfully Snaketail and Brambleberry don't have greencough. They only have a light case of whitecough. If all goes well they should be back in the warriors den by tomorrow morning. Hazelpaw is just about cleared of all symptoms of the sickness. Addereye and Brownfoot have a full fledged case of greencough. While Brownfoot is unable to carry out his duties as deputy you will have to step in. He might not be able to go to the gathering tonight. Worst of all, we have no more catmint. There are only two leaves that are left in my stock." Ravenwing meowed.

"We shall carry out his death ceremony right away. I am glad to hear that Snaketail, Bramblebery, and Hazelpaw are almost recovered. Though I am deeply saddened that Brownfoot has fallen into a serious illness, Addereye too. I shall await your word to whether or not Brownfoot is healthy enough to travel to the gathering. Thank you Ravenwing." Rosestar said. She flicked her tail for the medicine cat to follow her.

The two cats padded out of the leader's den and Rosestar leaped up the side of the Highrock and called for a Clan meeting. Ravenwing bounded over to the entrance to his den. Just encase some of the sick cats tried to attended the meeting, he didn't want them moving they needed rest. Ravenwing decided to take a quick peek at them to make sure they were alright. Snaketail was asleep and so was Brambleberry. Addereye was taking more bites from the prairie dog and asked for water. Ravenwing grabbed a ball of moss and soaked it in the pool of water by his own nest. He carried back to the elder and let him lick the refreshing water from it. Brownfoot was laying down with his eyes opened, ears pricked listening to the meeting.

Ravenwing left the two toms to go join the meeting. When he arrived the last few cats were hurrying to join the rest of the Clan. Ravenwing sat beside his apprentice and looked up at Rosestar. When everyone was settled she began.

"MountainClan! This day brings sadness, we have lost two kits and now an apprentice. Molepaw has died, his spirit is now with StarClan along with Beetlekit and Earthkit. His death ceremony will take place at the end of this meeting. If you didn't already know, Brownfoot had fallen ill as well. And until he is better I will be stepping in as deputy. The evening patrols will be as followed. A hunting patrol will be lead by Stonestep. The RainClan border patrol will be lead by Dustcloud. The StormClan border patrol will be lead by Rockpelt. Oh and before I forget. Hawktalon, since you no longer have an apprentice you shall be Sparrowpaw's mentor while Brownfoot is sick. This meeting is over." Rosestar called. When she was done she jumped back down the side of the Highrock and joined her Clan mates.

Ravenwing turned and walked back into his den, Hazelpaw followed close behind him. He made his way over to his stock of herbs and berries. Sooner or later they would have to clear out the sick cats bedding, he would ask some of the other apprentices to help Hazelpaw. Hopefully the sickness wouldn't be as bad by then. Ravenwing turned around and bent his head down to take a long drink from the pool of water. It was right beside his own nest.

"Hazelpaw, while the sick cats are sleeping we can check our inventory." He meowed.

She nodded and set to work sniffing different herbs to see if they were still good. Ravenwing joined her and made two separate piles for them. They worked side by side and made good progress. It always calmed Ravenwing to check their supplies of medical things. When they had finished Ravenwing dismissed her to go and join the other apprentices. He watched her turn and run out of the den in excitement. He had cleared of her sickness and she was now fully recovered. Ravenwing hoped the rest would do the same.


End file.
